Ash's best harem
by ng jun cheng
Summary: Ash is a prince who can use Aura. Due to him being a Prince and he is a Aura user, He needs a Harem to ensure the line of Aura Guardian continues
1. Chapter 1

Ash's best harem

AN: The long awaited story is finally ready, I will post a chapter once a week. Mainly Because only of my jobs, i will only be free on 1 day. In this Story, Ash's Father Aaron is a king, His mother Delia is the Queen, That, in turn, Makes Ash a Prince.

Characters:

Aaron(OC): King

Delia: Queen

Ashley: Princess, 1st Child

Ash: Prince, 2nd Child

Ash's Pokemon (He Found them abadoned by their owner since they were Anthro)

1st: Gardevoir(Anthro), Female. Moves: Psychic, Shadow Ball, Magical Leaf, Protect

2nd: Lucario(Anthro), Female. Moves: Bone Rush, Aura sphere, Shadow claw, Dragon Pulse.

3rd: Meloetta(Anthro), Female. Moves: Relic Song, Close Combat, Sing, Psychic

4th: Pikachu(Anthro), Fmale. Moves: Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Dig, Brick break

Chapter 1: Meeting Misty and her sisters, Part 1

Ash is the son of Delia, The Prince of Pallet town. But Ash is not like the other prince. He is the only Son of His parents that is able to use Aura. As the Law states, Only the Child That is able to use Aura is the one to inherit the Throne and to Be the next King When His Father Passed away.

And So, In order to get him ready, He must Travel the world and build a harem and be back after his journey in 10 years time(AN: Crazy Law, Right, But since, in the Main story, Ash is dense, so i change it in my story.)

Ash Reached cerulean city, where he is supposed to meet the gym leaders, who will challenge them, and if they lose, they will become Ash's harem

So they chose Misty to battle Ash Since She is the strongest.

"So, if I Lose, Me And My sisters Will be You Harem, Right?" Misty

"Correct, Though, i was hoping that i can get to choose my own wife, but being in the royal family, it's not up to me." Ash

"Yeah, Even though i once imagined that I would get married to a prince, it's a surprise." Misty

"Can We Start The Battle?" Ash

Battle Scene

Ash Sent out Gardevoir

Misty Sent out Staryu

Gardevoir use Magical Leaf, It's super Effective

Staryu use Bubble

Gardevoir use Psychic

Staryu was defeated

Misty Sent out Starmie

Gardevoir use Magical leaf, It's super Effective

Starmie use Scald

Gardevoir Got Burn

Gardevoir got affected by the burn

Gardevoir use Shadow ball, It's Super Effective

Starmie was Defeated

Misty Sent out Gyarados

Gardevoir got Affected by the burn

Gardevoir use Shadow ball, It missed

Gyarados use Hyper beam, A critical Hit!

Gardevoir Was Defeated

Ash Sent out Pikachu

Pikachu use Thunderbolt, It's super Effective

Gyarados Got paralyzed. It maybe unable to Move

Gyarados Is unable to move

Pikachu use Thunderbolt, A Critical Hit! It's super Effective.

Gyarados was Defeated

Ash Defeated Misty

Battle scene End

"Well, it seems that i lost" Misty

"But then, Who that doesn't want to come with me, Can stay behind, i don't force people to do things that they don't want to" Ash

"Misty, I will Pick you up tomorrow" Ash

End of Chapter 1 part 1 


	2. Chapter 2: Poll 1: Sisters's choice

Poll time For Ash's best Harem

Misty's sister's choice

Should some of Misty's Sisters stay behind at the Gym or should they join Ash as his harem

If Yes, Choose who stay behind

If No, Choose who join Ash as his Harem 


	3. New Story Poll

Author's Poll Request

Hi There Everyone. I Got A Problem for a new Story My Friends Requested.

A lot of my Friends like to watch a lot of Naruto Crossover stories.

The Problem is There's too little Naruto and Ultraman Crossover story.

So They Requested Me To Think Of Good plot of Naruto/Ultraman story.

So I Thought Of a story That Each Konoha Rookie 12 Becomes a Ultraman

The List I Currently Thought Of:

Naruto: Ultraman Mebius

Sasuke: Ultraman Hikari

Sakura: Ultraman Gaia

Hinata: Ultraman Cosmos

Shino: Ultraman Tiga

Kiba: Ultraman Nexus

Lee: Ultraman Leo

Tenten: Ultraman Ace

Neji: Ultraman Dyna

Shikamaru: Ultraman 80

Ino: Ultra Yullian(The First Female Ultra. She Appeared Alongside Ultraman 80)

Choji: Ultraman Taro

So Do You Like It? So If You Like It, PM me a Yes. If You Don't Like It, PM me a NO And Tell me what You Don't Like About And Why. Thanks. 


End file.
